Bakudou
Bakudou - Path of Binding Bakudou #1-30 Sai (Restrain) - Bakudou #1, 15 Kidou :Description: Binds a target's arms together, can easily be defeated by opponents of similar or greater spiritual pressure. Incantation: Hand of god, come down and bind the demon. Lock away that which offends and hold it in Your grasp. Bakudou #1, Sai. Nisai (Double Restraint) - Bakudou #2, 20 Kidou :Description: Works by binding both the legs and arms of the target. Not much stronger than Sai, it can still be broken just as easily by people of similar or greater strength. Incantation: Hand of God, come down and bind the demon. Lock away their appendages, and seal their malevolent nature. Bakudou #2, Nisai. Blue Mist - Bakudou #3, 25 Kidou :Description: Covers a 10-foot area with a thick blanket of blue mist, which centers on the target, making it virtually impossible to see normally. The mist lasts for 10 seconds initally, but gains an additional ten seconds for every 100 the user has in kidou. The range of the move also triples when the user reaches 1000 in kidou. Incantation: Remove me from sight, blind their eyes. Do not allow this foe to hit their mark. Bakudou #3, Blue Mist. Hainawa (Crawling Rope) - Bakudou #4, 40 Kidou :Description: A rope of kidou energy extends up to 10 feet from the user's hand, wrapping around the opponent's limbs or body. Incantation: Spinner of fate, unwind and cast yourself. Bakudou #4, Hainawa. Lockdown - Bakudou #4, 30 Kidou :Description: The user swipes a hand down their weapon, gathering the power it holds, and consolidates it with a continuous pulse of Kidou. Thereafter for a period of ten seconds, any limb struck by the affected hand is numbed and bound by restricting anti-active energies, increasing its cumbersomeness and restricting ease of use. One additional use of this effect is allowed per 1,000 points of Kidou before the spell must be re-cast. Ineffective against creatures with Reiatsu greater than 1.25x of the caster. Incantation: What I touch, I destroy; and what I love, I give unto the jaws of demise. Bakudou #4, Lockdown. Cursed Mark - Bakudou #4, 40 Kidou :Description: This spell fires a small beam of kidou at the target, inscribing an intricate mark around the area of impact. This target will stay on the effected target for three rounds. This mark sends out a homing beacon to the caster's kidou, causing the first kidou to home in on the target. Incantation: Powers of clairvoyance. Guiding hand of the gods. Lead me to the true path, Bakudou #4, Cursed Mark. Mummification - Bakudou #5, 40 Kidou :Description: A weaker and much more simplified form a Kin, Mummification is made specifically for novices. Weak but easily constructed bandages of kidou shoot forth from the ground and quickly wrap around the target's entire body. The bandages only last for a few seconds and can be easily broken by someone of equal or similar strength, but are great for catching someone off guard. Incantation: Spring forth from the earth, oh graven dressings. Let the Pharoh's burial commence. Bakudou #5, Mummification. Red Eye - Bakudou #5, 35 Kidou :Description: The user's eyes start turn a bright red, distorting their vision. While in this mode, the eyes are tuned to track heat signatures, acting pretty much like night vision goggles. The spells disappears when the user cancels it. Incantation: Give heat life, make its intangibles tangible. Bakudou #5, Red Eye. Green Eye - Bakudou #5, 35 Kidou :Description: The user's eyes start turn a bright green, distorting their vision. While in this mode, the eyes are tuned to see in relative darkness, acting pretty much like night vision goggles. Ambient light is greatly magnified, allowing the user to see in great darkness. The spells disappears when the user cancels it. Incantation: Give darkness life, make its shadows visible. Bakudou #5, Green Eye. Blue Eye - Bakudou #5, 35 Kidou :Description: The user's eyes start turn a bright blue, distorting their vision. While in this mode, their eyes are able to zoom in on distant objects, acting pretty much like binoculars. The spells disappears when the user cancels it. Incantation: Make the distant apparent, allow me to gaze upon the faraway kingdom. Bakudou #5, Blue Eye. Tensoku (Foot Binding)- Bakudou #6, 60 Kidou :Description: The caster stomps a foot on the ground and a glowing string of blue Kidou will chase the target's corresponding foot for a distance of 5 feet. In case Tensoku manages to reach the target's foot, it will anchor his foot to the ground for 10 seconds. Incantation: Atlas forbids Hermes' will. Bakudou #6, Tensoku. Seki - Bakudou #8, 60 Kidou :Description: Creates a small barrier just above one of the caster's limbs that acts as a thin shield. It's effective only for weaker hits, and is shattered after just a single hit. Incantation: May I be protected from the evils of this world, and shielded from all harm! Bakudou #8, Seki! Sealing Rings - Bakudou #8, 65 Kidou :Description: Three yellow rings form around the target's body. One around the upper body, one around the lower body, and one around the legs. The rings close in on the target, temporary binding them, and placing a hard squeeze on them at the same time. Incantation: The first ring comes in the morn. The second ring seals in the afternoon. The final ring binds at the day's dusk. Bakudou #8, Sealing Rings. Geki - Bakudou #9, 70 Kidou :Description: The user draws with his/her hand a red light ideogram in the air that vanishes as the cast begins. the bakudou painfully binds the enemy with a red pressure, causing pain and muscle contraction. Incantation: Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudou #9, Geki! Hourin (Disintegrating Circle) - Bakudou #9, 75 Kidou :Description: Causes an orange and yellow patterned tendril to erupt from the user's hand and attempt to trap a target, causing pain on contact with the enemy. The end of it remains in the hands of the user allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. Essentially a variation of Bakudou #9, Geki, the incantations are extremely similar. Incantation: Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror, unwind and tear out your own throat! Ghost Fire - Bakudou #11, 70 Kidou :Description: Summons up to five small floating balls of fire that can be any color of the caster's choosing. These fires will last until caster dismisses them. They cannot burn anything but will cast a light on in a 3 meter radius area. The floating fire can be ordered to move in any direction though it usually only goes at a walking pace. The flames can be also ordered to stick to a target and it will do so regardless of speed. This makes that person easier to see and find. It costs an extra 70 Kidou per attached flame per Round to keep this effect active. Incantation: Show me the way through the marshes. Cut a path through the darkness. Be my guide in the night. Bakudou #11, Ghost Fire. Break of Dusk - Bakudou #12, 75 Kidou :Description: Shrouds an area in low-visibility darkness within a 15 ft. radius, starting from the user. The user locks his/her fingers together and, as the incantation finishes, spreads them widely around his/her area, bursting out several wavelengths of Kidou and Reiatsu that shade the air particles about the area pitch-black. Useful especially for those who favor the darkness and adapt well to low-visibility. Effective for one to two minutes. When the user becomes skilled (reaches 2000 kidou) They then have the ability to double Break of Dusk's range. Incantation: Blacken the night deeper, o watcher of life. Veil, hide, cast away your foolish pride. Bakudou #12, Break of Dusk. Fushibi - Bakudou #12, 200 Kidou + cost of Hadou :Description: Makes a large net in which the caster can store a single Hadou that triggers when touched, attacking the intruder. Incantation: Bind my enemies with a web, destroy them with their own desires. Earthen Maw - Bakudou #13, 90 Kidou :Description: Creates incredibly strong tendrils of dirt to spring from the ground and ensnare the arms and legs of the opponent. Because the nature of the tendrils is somewhat tricky, the caster must be close to the target. 5 Meters is the maximum. Otherwise the strength won't be sufficient to hold the opponent. Incantation: Ensnaring sands, fleeting winds, bind yourself to mine enemy. And cease his movements. Bakudou #13, Earthen Maw. Kansei - Bakudou #14, 85 Kidou + cost of Bakudou :Description: Kansei (also known as Trap) is a kidou that allows the user to place a time release bakudou anywhere they wish(as long as the surface is solid. The user chants this kidou then presses their hands against the ground with the bakudou of their choice in mind. The earth lets out a small glow as the energy is infused in it but the light then fades. Afterwards, when the specified time is up...or when the target steps on the designated area, the bakudou is sprung. The limitations to Kansei however are that you can't use a bakudou on a surface that you usually wouldn't be able to use that bakudou(I.E. you can't use something like anchor, that you have to fire manually, on the ground). Another limitations is that the trap zone cannot exceed 3 meters, however it can be below three meters. One must also say the name of the Bakudou they are using after they release Kansei. Incantation: Let those who blindly walk forward be punished for their arrogance with damnation. Bakudou #14, Kansei. Shouaku - Bakudou #15, 100 Kidou :Description: The user casts out a hand and can reach out invisibly to grab and then manipulate any item in immediate sight, within about twenty yards. The strength depends on the strength of the caster's own arm. The kidou can't form a grip on living reiatsu. Shouaku also requires the caster to manipulate the kidou's grip with one of their own hands. It is not precise enough to wield a weapon in combat, but can perform acts of brute force, such as throwing, pulling, or lifting. Shouaku's effect lasts for two turns, but the caster can pay the reiatsu cost again to keep the kidou active. Incantation: The hands of the gods bridge the gaps between realms, reveling in the subjugation of distance's awe. Bakudou #15, Shouaku. Encumber - Bakudou #16, 120 Kidou :Description: Blocks of reiatsu instantly within the area of the targets, neck, wrists, and ankles. The blocks close down on those body parts quickly and the target is bound in place. Incantation: Ready the stocks. Shackle the immoral. Contain temptation and burden the heavy soul. Bakudou #16, Encumber. Ice Prison - Bakudou #17, 135 Kidou :Description: This is a tricky kidou, because unlike others this one utilizes the foot instead of the hands. When the spell is cast, the user stomps the ground, the kidou then shoots through the ground. It travels under the opponent then shoots up like a mini geyser, trapping their legs in ice. It slowly moves upward until their entire body is covered. It takes about 15 seconds (2 turns) for up to the waist be covered, and 40 seconds(4-5 turns) for the entire body to be frozen. The ice is about 4 inches thick and infused with kidou energy, making it very strong. People of considerably greater spiritual pressure can break out of it easily, however people of similar strength may find it difficult of people and a little time-consuming and people of considerably weaker strength, impossible. Ice prison's strength is increased in places with lots of water and is decreased in places with little water, taking half the time in former places and almost double in the latter. It also works faster if the opponent is already covered in ice. The stream can travel underground for about 30 feet. However, since the opponent cannot see it, the attack is hard to evade. Higher level shinigami can detect the attack though. Incantation: The body runs cold, the sins clear in the liquids cold reflection. Judgment divine. Bakudou #17, Ice Prison! Aura Bubble – Bakudou #18, 145 Kidou :Description: A simple spell that creates a twenty-foot wide spherical shell of energy around a point of light that floats over the caster's head. Unlike most barriers, Aura Bubble does nothing to keep malicious forces out. Instead, it merely alerts the caster to objects and beings that pass through the barrier. This kidou lasts for four rounds before it must be cast again. Incantation: Master of the seventh ring, inform me of the sinner's trespass. Bakudou #18, Aura Bubble Sticky Draw - Bakudou #19, 150 Kidou :Description: Freezes a sword in whatever it's encased in. If not already pulled from its sheath, the opponent won't be able to draw their Zanpakutou out of its sheath. If the targeted person is 1.5 times stronger than the user of the spell they can unsheathe their weapon without trouble. This spell's effect lasts about a minute, and the sword can be drawn by destroying whatever is surrounding it. Incantation: Hades! Unleash your charges! Zombies erupt from the underworld and manifest! Groan into my foe's sheath and cling to the soul of their slayer. Let go on pain of death. Bakudou #19, Sticky Draw. Spectrum - Bakudou #19, 120 Kidou :Description: The user releases a bright flash from their hands, a flash that temporarily blinds their opponent. However, the blinding effect only works for 3 seconds. Afterwards, the victim(s) of the spell will find their eyes seeing their environs in a color of the user's choice (black and white, however, will just make the targets vision really dark or really bright but still with 50% of their seeing ability). While this may not seem all that powerful, the purpose of Spectrum is to prevent opponents from seeing an attack of a certain color that coloring being whatever the user picks. Because of the incantation, the attacks colored the same as the chosen spectrum will appear as invisible to the inflicted target. This spell lasts for 2 of the user's turns before it is released. Incantation: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. Black to white, the world to the unknown. Bakudou #19, Spectrum. Material Summon - Bakudou #20, 200 Kidou :Description: This kidou can summon a single item no larger than the caster. The item appears in the user's hand or on the ground within five feet of their location. While useful for transferring important, fragile items or large, bulky ones, the spell cannot be used on a living being or on a zanpakuto. The caster must know the exact location of the item and it cannot be in another being's possession. Incantation: Traversing the space of the world in the time of an instant. The laws of distance cease to exist. Bakudou #20, Material Summon. Clay - Bakudou #21, 200 Kidou :Description: The ground below the target grows soft, turning to mud. The mud crawls up the targets legs, binding them in place as if it were very thick glue. The mud continues to flow until it completely covers the legs (which takes about 20 seconds total), it then keeps the target locked in place until they break free. Incantation: Noble stone, unmovable force. Bend to my will and aid me. Take this stray lamb back under guidance and bestow upon them all truths. Bakudou #21, Clay. Sekienton (Red Smoke Escape) - Bakudou #21, 200 Kidou :Description: Thrusting his palms against a surface, the caster conjures the burst a large veiling red cloud that puffs forwards, engulfing everything in front of him. The red smoke is made of a pepper-like substance that causes irritation in the eyes, nostrils, mouth, throat and even the skin. Incantation: The bleeding Auriga rides through the void desert. The ascending cloud forsakes the blind hermit. Bakudou #21, Sekienton. Bansoukou - Bakudou #23, 150 Kidou :Description: A thick padding of spiritons gathers at the users hands and feet. While this spell is active, the user gains the ability to latch onto walks by pressing up against them with said appendages. The compression even allows the user to run on vertical structures with ease. The users jumping power is also doubled while in this spell is active. Incantation: Make my flesh adhesive, and bind my soul to stone. Bestow upon to me the reptile's birthright, Bakudou #23, Bansoukou. Atlas - Bakudou #26, 270 Kidou :Description: In Greek mythology the titan Atlas was punished by the god Zeus to forever bear the Heavens on his shoulders after the war of the titans against the Olympians. This spell will conjure a weight (prior to connecting it is visible as a box of rippling air) that falls from the air above the opponent, with an aim to land on the opponent's shoulders, making their arms incredibly heavy. Thus their capability to strike quickly with their arms is hindered. If it hits, it will visually be invisible. Incantation: Weight of the World on your shoulders, suffer your punishment. Bear the Heavens or all shall fall. No rest for the weary, no sleep for the wretched. Bakudou #26, Atlas! Kyakko - Bakudou #26, 500 Kidou :Description: Can hide a single kidou from sight, but since it must be cast on an existing kidou, it cannot be used on short-lived spells like projectile Hadou, unless the caster uses Doublecast or its equivalent. Incantation: Blind them from what they think they see, hide my power from what they think they know. Make them ignorant of my strength. Bakudou #26, Kyakko. Keeji - Bakudou #27, 100 Kidou :Description: Immediately after the spell is cast, a square-sided steel bar cage surrounds the opponent. The bars are 3 inches in diameter, and confine a person inside. The cage's durability depends on the caster's Kidou stat. Incantation: Halt! Confine to these bars, Bakudou #27, Keeji! Anchor - Bakudou #28, 325 Kidou :Description: The user of this kidou shoots their energy out in the form of a thick strap. The strap wraps around the target's torso, and then an energy spike shoots from it. The spike is connected to the strap and will shoot out, dragging the trapped victim with it. The spike will either drag the victim back about 20ft or burrow into whatever hits it before then. When that spike hits something (or burrows into the ground), three more spikes will shoot out in all directions. The spikes will bind the victim in their spot. They will then dissipate after 20 seconds, and can only be broken by someone of moderately higher spiritual energy than the user. The spell can also be used on the self or an ally to withstand against raging winds or torrents of water which threaten to blow them away. Incantation: The titans curse the chosen, forcing them to carry their great burden. Bind and restraint, O' demon's chain. The sinister blight renewed once again. Bakudou #28, Anchor. Threshold - Bakudou #30, 290 Kidou :Description: Deadens the body and makes the user incapable of feeling pain for a limited amount of time. The user ignores cuts, bruises, and broken bones that they have. The side effect is that it is very possible to bleed to death, since while the kidou is in effect you feel like you're in perfect health. So it becomes near impossible to tell the extent of your injuries. Unfortunately, when the kidou wears off prepare yourself since with severe injuries you'll probably be overwhelmed with pain if not rendered unconscious. Lasts for a maximum of four rounds. Incantation: Kill the senses, deaden this body! Restrain any pain that could be inflicted! Bakudou #30, Threshold! Shtotsu Sansen (Beak-piercing Triple Beam) - Bakudou #30, 300 Kidou :Description: While reciting the incantation, the caster gathers Kidou energy on his hands, drawing an inverted luminous triangle in the air. Each vertex of the triangle turns into a glowing talon, of about two feet long. When the incantation is finished, the fangs are shot forward, binding the target to the nearest solid surface. For this Bakudou to work effectively, the target needs to be between a close solid surface and Shtotsu Sansen's shooting direction. Incantation: Three sparrows fall from heaven. The fallen Garuda faces the sky. Bakudou #30, Shtotsu Sansen. Bakudou #31-50 Clone - Bakudou #31, 300 Kidou :Description: Creates a fake human body composed of kidou energy. If based on the user, it is practically impossible to tell the two apart. Its speed, power, and resilience, however, are identical to those of a normal human being, and it possesses no Reiatsu. The clone lasts about ten minutes. Incantation: Rise, my puppet, and take on flesh! Bakudou #31, Clone! Tangent - Bakudou #32, 320 Kidou :Description: One of the fastest working barrier spells around, it is a speedy and relatively easy going counter. Chanting the short incantation, an instantaneous burst of energy flares in front of the user, lasting only for a split second. Only capable of blocking strikes at the user's own strength or lower, it is still very useful. If any physical contact with the Tangent barrier is made, the opponent will be knocked off his/her feet, sent flying backwards roughly 20 feet, though not hurt. All the combined effects of this spell happens in less than a second from the completion of the incantation, making it light but hard to evade. Incantation: Aggressive and agile, Bakudou #32, Tangent! Yusuru - Bakudou #37, 450 Kidou :Description: The user sends a concentrated wave of energy out across the ground in a 10ft radius. The wave itself is harmless, but it has a destabilizing effect. This wave of energy sends a nagging current through your opponent's legs, temporary encasing them in an electromagnetic field. Once activate, whenever the spiritons in a person's body starts to move at a rapid speed (say with shyunpo) the spell will cause the spiritons to regroup by forcing them together. The user is then stopped in their tracks. This spell lasts for twenty-five seconds once activated, and can stay dormant on the victim for up to 2 minutes. Incantation: Bind the soul and clasp the spirit. Stop all deviancy, and strip it of its freedom. Bakudou #37, Yusuru. Tsuriboshi - Bakudou #37, 450 Kidou :Description: Creates an elastic net of energy within a certain area that is able to capture and secure one person within itself. Incantation: Gods of the heavens, shine thy helping hand upon the Earth. Protect thy faithful servant! Bakudou #37, Tsuriboshi! Enkosen (Arc Shield) - Bakudou #39, 475 Kidou :Description: As the name implied this forms a round shield of energy directly before the user. The shield isn't particularly strong but it is capable of deflecting kidou of an equal or lower cast cost. It dissipates directly after having been struck. As with all shield kidou this can be cast very quickly. Incantation: Shield me from the blows of my enemy. Bakukdou #39, Enkosen. Hinome (Sunlight) - Bakudou #40, 500 Kidou :Description: Hinome allows the user to manipulate the heat energy of the sun to form thick strips of their own reiatsu to physically bind an opponent. The strips must be concentrated around a certain area of the body (e.g., the arms, the legs) and once set in place, will cause 10% burns on the area binded. The binding itself is instantaneous, but the duration and strength of the spell is dependent on the difference in sp between the caster and opponent. At equal strength, the spell can last for one round. While the spell can be cast anywhere, if used an area of high sunlight, the burn will increase to 15-20% (depending on sp difference). To cast this, the user holds one palm up toward the source of sunlight while aiming the other toward their opponent. The bindings will come forth from the latter. Incantation: Called down from the heavens above, drawing strength from the spirit of a god, bind and burn my foe to protect me, a child of the sun. Bakudou #40, Hinome. Surveillance Clone - Bakudou #40, 600 Kidou :Description: Creates four identical copies of the user. These clones possess no discretionary Reiatsu. These copies all have the same senses as the caster, including buffs and debuffs active at the time of casting. Melee and energy attacks will destroy one of these clones in a single hit, and the clones naturally expire after ten minutes. All sensory data experienced by a clone are transmitted to the caster when a given clone expires, as if the caster had experienced it themselves. Incantation: New eyes, observe my enemy, record his iniquities, judge his fate. Bakudou #40, Surveillance Clone! Dark Claw - Bakudou #41, 500 Kidou + 500 Demon's Claw :Description: A pool of endless darkness appears under the target, shadowy claws jumping from the pool. The claws endlessly hunt down the person, following them for up to 15 seconds before they dissipate. Once caught, they drag the target into the pool, a sphere of pure darkness appearing from the pool and levitating in the air with the person for 30 seconds before disappearing. Incantation: Fiend's hand of the dark spectre. Return from the bowels of the underworld and do my bidding. Bakudou #41, Dark Claw. Extension: Demon's Claw, 500 Kidou. The user of this spell reaches into the sphere. While it looks like they're just reaching in to them, to the captured opponent it looks like a giant demon's claw is inside the sphere. While in action, any action the user takes, the hand will do the same. If the person does a strangling motion with their hand, the giant hand will wrap itself around the target and squeeze tightly, and so on. Pseudo Blade - Bakudou #42, 600 Kidou :Description: Upon casting, a translucent copy of the user's zanpakuto, with identical weight and heft, will appear either in an open hand or in the ground near their feet. Regardless of the current state of release, the copied zanpakuto will be in its sealed state (for users of permanent release, it will be in the shape of an asauchi). The pseudo blade's durability is determined by the caster's Kidou stat, but it only lasts for three rounds. The user may renew it by paying the cost once again. Incantation: The forge, the anvil, searing heat, cooling water. The smith's domain within my reach, and the results in my hand. Bakudou #42, Pseudo Blade. Aquatic Cell- Bakudou #43, 600 Kidou :Description: This spell creates a column of water and binds the target within it. The conjured spire of liquid's width and height is determined by the caster's Kidou Stat, but is always able to completely engulf the enemy. Aquatic Cell is very rich in oxygen and allows living things without gills to breathe. Incantation: Let the wave-tossed Undine appear from sleep and submerge the enemy into the riverbed! Aquatic Cell! Aquatic Coffin, 300 Kidou. As an extension the oxygen can also be cut off to drown the target inside (with PC permission of course). Incantation: Let the wave-tossed Undine appear from sleep and submerge the enemy into the ocean depths, for the enemy too will sleep. Bakudou #43, Aquatic Coffin. Sandstorm - Bakudou #44, 620 Kidou :Description: The user stomps their foot on the ground sending their Reiatsu under the opponent. It then shoots upwards dislodging chunks of the earth beneath them before spinning it at high speeds, trapping the opponent in a miniature storm spanning five feet in a circle around them. In the eye of the storm the target remains unharmed, but should they try to push away from the storm, they are bombarded by deadly debris. The storm lasts for two rounds before dissipating. Incantation: Spin and dance in the maddening gyre, reduce my enemy to the dust from which he came. Bakudou #44 Sandstorm. Beast Fangs - Bakudou #45, 700 Kidou :Description: The user raises their hand, clenching the fingers like fangs. A large red jaw (about 5 feet large) then shoots from that fist, fangs formed from pure kidou energy. The fangs latch onto the target, trapping them in its grasp and biting down on them harder and harder until the spell dissipates about 20 seconds later. Incantation: The moon glows red, the wolf baring its teeth. Eclipsing shadows of death enveloping its unlucky victims and carrying them on to the underworld. Bakudou #45, Beast Fangs. Ningyōtsukaiken - Bakudou #46, 600 Kidou :Description: Ningyōtsukaiken creates a perfect imitation of the caster. The caster imbues the clone with enough reiatsu to perform a single potent melee attack before vanishing. Choosing either Hakuda or Zanjutsu (not both), the caster gives their clone striking power equal to half of the chosen stat. The effect lasts for as long as the clone is in play. When zanjutsu is the chosen stat, the caster may supply the clone with a weapon, should the clone not already possess one. Incantation: My fury extends to my brother. Let him strike down the enemy I cannot. Bakudou #46, Ningyōtsukaiken! Gorogoro (Thundering Purring) - Bakudou #46, 800 Kidou :Description: Upon casting, a swarm of cat-shaped balls of lightning rain out of the sky around the targeted area. The cats thrum with power, making a distinct purring noise audible from several feet away. While not sapient, the lightning cats react to movement, immediately pouncing at anything that moves too much or too quickly, friend or foe. The cats will remain where they are for two rounds after being cast before dissipating -- staying still or moving very slowly may spare a person from attack. The kidou can be continued by paying the cost again. Each does 5% of the total damage, although most will usually swarm the same target. Incantation: The skies break open and thunder pours down. Tremble and see the sparks lunge. Bakudou #46, Gorogoro. Lazarus- Bakudou #47, 750 Kidou :Description: This kidou makes the user appear dead to the world having all the appearance of a corpse. If examined the user will show no vital signs though all senses will work for them. This effect lasts for kidou/500 rounds or until the user cancels it. Incantation: Shepherd me where they cannot venture. Take me beyond the gates of death and leave open the door so that I may rise again. Bakudou #47, Lazarus. Control Doll - Bakudou #49, 600 Kidou + cost of Bakudou used (if any) :Description: A technique that includes two different variations that can be used at any time. The first ability is simple. Using their own energy, the wielder has the ability to form a doll that looks just like them. The doll can looks, talks, and even smells like the user of the spell. This makes it extremely hard to tell the difference between the user and the doll. The doll itself lasts for about 10 minutes and can be used for anything from a decoy to an espionage tool. However, the doll lacks zanpakutou and kidou abilities, so it cannot stand combat too long since it's reiatsu is only 10% that of the caster's. This reiatsu only measures the doll's durability, and cannot be used to power techniques. One surprise the doll has is that it can have a binding spell imprinted on its body. The user can cast a binding spell on their control doll which will be absorbed by the doll so that when it is destroyed, the spell will automatically activate on the attacker. Incantation: Finesse of a God, Hand of a puppeteer. Give me power over all that lives and breathes. Grant me the will to make and break the dreams to which I see fit. Bakudou #49, Control Doll. Bakudou #51-70 Teiryuu (Halt) - Bakudou #52, 630 Kidou :Description: A binding spell. When the user of this kidou is attacked at close range, the user sends out a short wave or energy. The energy shoots out for a maximum range of five feet. When the spell is shot out, the binds contract around the part of the user's body where they've concentrated the most power (usually the same part they're attacking with). The binds then freeze that weapon and/or appendage (incase of hand to hand attack) in place for a maximum of 10 seconds. The bakudou will completely freeze the limb/blade of a person of similar of lower spiritual pressure. It will greatly slow down the limb/blade of a person of 2x the strength, only allowing them to move that limb/blade at about an inch a second. And it will half the speed of anyone at 3x-5x the spiritual energy. Anyone higher than 5x is completely unaffected. However, while the person has the spell in play, they cannot use the palm they cast the spell with. The rest of the body is fine, however. Incantation: Freeze the warrior's blood. The planets stand still in horror, and look upon their own futility. Bakudou #52, Teiryuu. Black Tide - Bakudou #55, 775 Kidou :Description: A defensive spell, Black Tide works by forcefully ejecting the target and all surrounding beings away from the user. When activated, a large burst of black wind will shoot from the user in all directions. The wave acts as a barrier and pushes away all things in the user's way like two same pole magnets would push away from each other. The distance ejected from varies between 3-10 yards depending on difference in power. Also, if the target is directly in the user's vicinity when the spell is active, the effected target(s) will go through a momentary bound of exhaustion because of the detrimental effects on the spell on the target(s). Incantation: Surround, Dark Wind! Protect the fragile soul and wash away all ill intent. Bakudou #55, Black Tide. Diamond Dust - Bakudou #55, 780 Kidou :Description: The user of the kidou freezing over the moisture surrounding their opponent, giving the air a slight twinkle. The move happens so fast, however that, that is the last thing the person is able to see before their body is surrounded in ice. Incantation: Dance, playful sprite. Spin and twirl, clash and freeze. Let the mystic dance, entrance. Bakudou #55, Diamond Dust. Divining Bolt - Bakudou #57, 850 Kidou :Description: A magic circle appears under your opponent. The circle acts as a beacon for the attack, as after it appears a large bolt of lightning comes down. Not only does the bolt do severe damage to the opponent, but also it sends out a strong paralyzing force that binds the opponent for a short time. About 5-10 seconds, but in that time it is almost impossible for the person to move. Incantation: Crash! Fry! Lightning from the heavens. Reveal your fearsome beauty and entrap us in your awe. Bakudou #57, Divining Bolt. Kakushi Tsuijyaku (Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows) - Bakudou #58, 730 Kidou :Description: Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set gives a location in a fashion similar to longitude and latitude. This spell only works when the target is within the same realm as the caster (You can't cast it in Soul Society to find someone on earth, Hueco Mundo, etc). Additionally, the caster must have be familiar with the person/persons they are looking for, in order to seek out their presence. Reiatsu cloaking and dampening abilities will make the spell ineffective or confuse the results. Incantation: Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudou #58, Kakushitsuijaku! Kaiousei no Tate - Bakudou #59, 780 Kidou :Description: A barrier Kidou that focuses on blocking large-scale strikes as opposed to more concentrated attacks; Kaiousei no Tate utilizes the water vapor found in the air and condenses it at the shape of a perfectly rectangular wall of water in front of the user. The barrier's height can range from two-stories high to a small sky-scraper's size, and its width stands in inverse proportion to its vertical size - the taller Kaiousei no Tate is made out to be, the narrower it'll be on the vertical axis, and vice-versa. Successful manipulation of size comes with experience, and most new users of Kaiousei no Tate will find out that at first they are only able to execute the Kidou in its minimal measurements on both axes. Being made entirely out of water, Kaiousei no Tate works by the known principle that the larger the area of an object hitting the surface of water, the stronger the impact and force applied on the object; thus Kaiousei no Tate is a barrier that works best when faced against huge blasts or very large physical attacks, even of otherwise insurmountable power, while attacks that are more precise (such as by a sword or Byakurai) will easily pierce the water surface regardless of their strength. Due to its way of forming, which drains all water vapor from the nearby area (the size of which is determined by the size of the barrier), after Kaiousei no Tate's execution the perimeter around it will become parched and hot, affecting all abilities and techniques that are related to the atmosphere around their users (for example, a fire-elemental Advent Human's ability would most likely work slightly better, while a Kidou spell such as Aisu would lose most of its efficiency). To cast this spell the user needs to simply place an open palm in front of his/her body with the elbow locked and move each digit in succession, create a sort of a traveling wave motion. Incantation: Four corners of the ocean, the king's trident strikes the surface of the pool, the drops all gather at the lowest point, throw the pebble and it will bounce forever. Bakudou #59, Kaiousei no Tate. Rikujoukourou (Six Rods Prison of Light) - Bakudou #61, 900 Kidou :Description: Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. This also appears to immobilize the target's limbs. Incantation: Curtains of light, close on my enemy. End this faÃ§ade of battle and let the actors take a bow. Bakudou #61, Rikujoukourou. Glass Veil- Bakudou #62, 995 Kidou :Description: An extremely difficult Bakudou to implement. Uses Kidou energy to bend light around the person. Also dampens the persons spirit pressure to hide their presence. Does not allow for quick movements, as the shimmers in the spell can be seen. Making this spell ideal for scouting, spying, hiding from pursuit, and laying an ambush. Incantation: Blind them from what they think they see, hide me from they think they know. Make them ignorant of my presence. Bakudou #62, Glass Veil. HyappoRankan (Hundred Stepped Rails) - Bakudou #62, 1000 Kidou :Description: The user forms a rod of energy before throwing it at his opponent. In the air this then splits into multiple shorter rods that can be used to pin opponents to various surfaces. Incantation: Pin the foe, pierce his flesh and hold him firm, do not let him move. Bakudou #62, HyappoRankan. Material Freeze - Bakudou #63, 1200 Kidou + 100 Kidou/extra ft. :Description: Expanding their own reiatsu from the body, the user creates a spiritual bubble which effectively acts as a Pause Button, stopping the movement for any object or creature with very low reiatsu. Quincy, AHs, Shinigami, zanpakutous, and stronger hollows are not affected, but the technique works on ordinary humans, animals, buildings, pavement, trees, and lesser hollows. Unaffected people within the field can still move any object normally, but that object will not move on its own, so projectiles will freeze in mid-flight. The technique affects a radius of 30 feet from the caster, with additional range created by extra reiatsu costs, and will last 3 turns before disappearing. Incantation: Time is relative, space is personal. Bend both to my will and create a world all my own! Bakudou #63, Material Freeze! Saju Sabaku (Winding Binding Chains) - Bakudou #63, 1200 Kidou :Description: The caster faces its palm towards the opponent in a gripping-like gesture while a serpentine luminous chain, several feet long, materializes around the caster's hand and rushes towards the target, entangling itself around him. Immobile, the target is subdued by the seizing chain's weight and is forced towards the ground or nearest surface. Incantation: Castling titan. Serpentine wind. Forsaken by your own greed. The endless chain entangles the dying sun. Bakudou #63, Saju Sabaku. Sinking Shadow - Bakudou #65, 1200 Kidou :Description: This spell can only be cast on a target which is at least 50% covered in a shadow. Areas where the shadow covers the target's body are immobilized, and black energy covers the areas of densest shadow on the target's body. Incantation: Shadows are deeper than you think; step on one and you'll get sucked into the drink! Bakudou #65, Sinking Shadow. Radiant Run - Bakudou #65, 1350 Kidou :Description: After chanting this kidou, the user emits light from one hand-- The user can instantly move themselves to any point illuminated by that light. The light can be reflected by a clever user, making this kidou able to cross vast distances instantly. If they know the area well, they can travel up to 10x the distance of what they could normally shyunpo. Incantation: Portals of the neutral world, lend your use to me! Allow me to step through your lands freely! Bakudou #65, Radiant Run! Water Walk - Bakudou #66, 1350 Kidou :Description: After chanting this kidou, the user steps into a puddle that is bigger than they are, and comes out of a puddle in a different area. If the person is unfamiliar with the area, they are limited to what they can see, either by their own sight or by the use of kidou. If they know the area well, they can travel up to 10x the distance of what they could normally shyunpo. Incantation: Portals of the neutral world, lend your use to me! Allow me to step through your lands freely! Bakudou #66, Water Walk! Step of Shadows - Bakudou #67, 1350 Kidou :Description: After chanting this kidou, the user steps into an area of shadows that is bigger than they are, and comes out of the shadows in a different area. The shadow must be of an object and not of a person, including their own shadow. If the person is unfamiliar with the area, they are limited to what they can see, either by their own sight or by the use of kidou. If they know the area well, they can travel up to 10x the distance of what they could normally shyunpo. Incantation: Portals of the neutral world, lend your use to me! Allow me to step through your lands freely! Bakudou #67, Step of Shadows! Kageryuu Kizouhin - Bakudou #68, 1500 Kidou :Description: The user touches their palms as if praying. As they do this, their energy forms above them in the shape of a dragon. Their energy then scatters and is used to manipulate any shadows or darkness in the area for about one minute. This effect has an effective radius of thirty feet. Incantation: Guardian of the night sky, conceal the movements of your servant. Eclipse of the Sun and Moon! Bakudou #68, Kageryuu Kizouhin! Mage Aura - Bakudou #70, 1500 Kidou :Description: The user's Reiatsu field becomes visible and three white glowing stars appear above the caster's head. When the caster is struck by a Hadou, if the cost of that Hadou is less than the amount paid to cast this kidou, that Hadou is sealed for three rounds, after which it is released. Hadou of a greater cost are unaffected. This spell can only seal one spell of one opposing caster at a time. Incantation: Fear not! The enemy's wrath will be their downfall! Bakudou #70, Mage Aura! Death Rose - Bakudou #70, 1400 Kidou :Description: The user forces their reisatsu in to the earth. Four large vines the size of tree trunks then shoot up around the general proximity of the target. The vines circle the target and begin to twist as they shoot up high into the sky, large thorns starting to protrude out of the sides of the vines and digging into the body of the captured. As they twist, the space between the target and the vines is closed and the target is soon caught in the middle without any hope of escape, only left to be shredded by the thorns and crushed by the girth of the vines as they close in over it. When the vines are done twisting up to the sky, large crystalline spikes shoot out of the top, making it look much like a rose. Incantation: Beauty from death, entwine about my enemy. Let your face rise toward the heavens as their blood feeds your roots. Shame all who look upon you with hubris in their hearts, for you outshine them all. Bakudou #70, Death Rose. Bakudou #71-90 Chikara Tsuku- Bakudou #71, 1600 Kidou :Description: The caster holds their hand out, palm downward, and then abruptly lifts it upward. Following the motion of the hand, a tangle of leafy reddish-purple vines spurts up from the ground and wraps around the target's limbs. Though the leaves themselves are safe, the vines are extremely poisonous, causing rashes on contact with the skin. The vines are extremely tough, but if torn or cut the poison will seep out, thinning the target's blood on contact. By the end of the first round, purplish-red camellia flowers will bloom along the vine. Incantation: Stretch skyward, envenomed tendrils. Share with the world the wages of vanity, the hidden thorn of the guileless plant. Bakudou #71, Chikara Tsuku. Energy Clone - Bakudou #72, 1250 Kidou :Description: Creates an identical clone of the caster. If the caster of this kidou is struck by an opponent's attack while this spell is active, the caster automatically swaps places with the clone at the moment of impact. Only one Energy Clone may be active at a time, and that clone cannot stray more than twenty meters from its caster. While this kidou is active, the caster cannot use any Hadou. Incantation: Mirror hide my weakness, water conceal my guilt. Bakudou #72, Energy Clone! Tozansho - Bakudou #73, 2100 Kidou :Description: Creates a reiatsu field that extends for thirty feet around the caster, which cloaks all people within it, including their reiatsu signatures. Anybody can enter and leave this field at any time, excluding the caster, who must remain within it at all times or else it will be dispersed. Incantation: Hide me from these prying eyes, those judging faces! Keep secret my thoughts and feelings, from all that bear their gazes upon me! Bakudou #73, Tozansho! Hakufuku (White Crawl) - Bakudou #73, 2200 Kidou :Description: A white flood of kidou pours from the user, causing a sudden rush of drowsiness, even knocking out significantly weaker targets for a short time. The crawl extends out 30 feet from the caster, and its effects persist for 10-20 seconds. Incantation: White storm, drifting cloud. Overcome with a peaceful feeling, lay down your head and rest. Leave silence in my wake, Bakudou #73, Hakufuku. Gravity Ring - Bakudou #74, 2400 Kidou :Description: A high level kidou that sacrifices overall power for long lasting use, Gravity Ring works by putting one's opponent under a great deal of overbearing force centered around the body's center of gravity. When activated, the spell shoots out like a bright flash of light. The spell has an overall range of 25ft and a wide of about 5. If the target is hit by the heavy light, their body will flash over once and then a large ring of solid kidou energy will shoot forth from their bodies. The kidou ring is inscribed heavy with magic symbols and other seals, and is used to lock down the target's body to the ground. The user will not be paralyzed, but in the full six turns the spell is active the target's shunpo costs 2x the normal cost. This spell is effective against people up to 2.5x the user's own reiatsu. Incantation: Lonely rock, fly down from the great Orion. Surf the stars and find the truth in your nothingness, accepting futility. Bakudou #74, Gravity Ring. Gochuutekkan (Quintet of One-Kan Iron Pillars) - Bakudou #75, 2500 Kidou :Description: Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars to pin a target to the ground. Incantation: Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudou #75, Gochuutekkan. Kyoumon (Mirror Door) - Bakudou #76, 3400 Kidou :Description: Creates a glass-like barrier which is nearly impossible to break from the outside, but is vulnerable to attacks from within. Incantation: The gods' most steadfast protection, sealed from all injury. Wall of purity, impenetrable mirror, precious bastion. Bakudou #76, Kyoumon. Tenteikuura (Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air) - Bakudou #77, 2000 Kidou :Description: Can transmit messages to anyone the with whom the target is familiar. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. This spell has a maximum of 30 recipients, and the number of recipients is fixed at the time the kidou is cast. Incantation: Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. Bakudou #77, Tentei Kuura. Dankuu (Rejection Void) - Bakudou #81, 5000 Kidou :Description: This spell, when used, conjures a wall of pure energy that has the ability to block Hadou attacks numbering 89 or below. However, it drains the user as the spell must over power the other, thus using more kidou energy by principle. Incantation: Protect me, oh heavenly wall. Bind the forces of the way of destruction and throw them to the ground. Bakudou #81, Dankuu! Event Horizon - Bakudou #85, 4800 Kidou :Description: Event Horizon creates a gravity sink which draws in anything within a 25-foot radius with more than 100 Reiatsu, save for the caster. Unless the target's hohou stat is twice that of the caster's kidou stat, the sink cannot be escaped through normal movement; running will only slow the pull by half, and any attempt to leap or fly will be nullified. The only way to move freely within the spell's range is through shunpo or an equivalent, but not even shunpo can escape its 50-foot diameter. The spell sustains itself for 5 turns. Incantation: Deep abyss, grasp my enemies. Hold fast, and do not let them escape your cold embrace. Lock them in your grip and draw them deep into your abyssal maw. Bakudou #85, Event Horizon! Senmori no Gajou (One Thousand Spears' Bastion) - Bakudou #87, 5200 Kidou :Description: While reciting the incantation, the caster puts his hands facing with palms facing each other. A luminous tetrahedron is formed between the caster's palm and, when the incantation is finished, the prism pulses and a copy of it expands itself around the caster to form a thick tetrahedral barrier of around thirty feet in height and proportional ground area. When the prismatic barrier reaches its full size, a luminous pattern of triangles covers its surface. From each triangle a sharp and pointy spear-like protrusion of about seven feet long sprouts forward, resulting in a pale blue urchin-like barrier. In order to keep the barrier active, the caster must keep the small tetrahedron between his hands. It can be sustained for up to five rounds. Incantation: Celestial hordes look upon the weeping citadel. One winged crown. Two headed horse. Three winged demon. Four headed beast. The ironclad pyramid is the insurrect. The deprived god marches against one thousand spears. Bakudou #87, Senmori no Gajou. Bakudou #91-99 Gates of the Four Beasts - 'Bakudou #98, 8000 Kidou to learn, 2000 per side :''Description: This legendary barrier is said to be able to withstand the strongest bankai. Its power lies in the multiple components contributing to the gate as a whole. The entire finished barrier takes the form of a fifty-foot cube, with one side having a sunburst opening for attacks and learned opponents to enter and leave the barrier. Each barrier can be formed individually for 2000 reiatsu at a moderate strength, but the full completed Gates of the Four Beasts requires a total of 10000 reiatsu. ::Ryubi no Jomon The first gate is made of kidou infused pillars. The side facing the opponent is smooth, while the side the caster is facing the intricate weaving setup of the pillars needed to keep it stable can be seen. This forms the front of the barrier. Koko no Jomon The second gate formed creates a wheel shape, in the completed structure this forms the right side of the barrier. Kigai no Jomon The third gate materializes in a beehive-like shape to make up the left side of the spell. Hoyoku no Jomon The fourth gate creates a giant fan shape behind the target of the barrier, with an apparent opening in the center. At this point, the conjured gates begin to connect together, gaining in strength. Shiju no Jomon The fifth and final gate creates a ribbed wheel shape on the top and bottom, completing the spell and significantly strengthening the effect :Incantation: Brethren in arms, never contemplating retreat. Blue Bolt, White Bolt, Black Bolt, Red Bolt. Sinking together into the sea to redeem themselves, Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon, Kigai no Jomon, Hoyoku no Jomon, Shiju no Jomon. Bakudou #98, Gates of the Four Beasts. '''Kin (Seal) - Bakudou #99, 9000 Kidou :Description: Binds the arms of a target with spiritual fabric and shafts of iron. Incantation: The power to halt the strongest warrior, sing. Bakudou #99, Kin. Extension: Bankin (Great Seal), 10000 Kidou. This spell covers a target from head to toe with spiritual fabric (first song), stabs them with numerous metal blades (second song), and then smashes them with an immense metal cube (final song). Incantation: First song: halting fabric, second song: hundred linked bolts, final song: great seal of 10,000 forbiddings. Bakudou #99, Bankin. Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Tenth Division